


Just Someone He Knows

by jongieofmyeye



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: "Reader" is also whipped, Alternate Universe - School, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Choi Jongho-centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jongho is a soft boi, Shy Choi Jongho, just a tiny bit of Angst, nameless reader - Freeform, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongieofmyeye/pseuds/jongieofmyeye
Summary: She's just whipped for Jongho. And maybe she wants to be close to him. But she's just someone he knows.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Original Female Character(s), Choi Jongho/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this because I just wanted a fluff Jongho fic... tell me if you want me to write it with another pairing.. 
> 
> This was inspired by the webtoon "Just a Girl He knows" by HoneyB.
> 
> I split this into 2 parts! The 2nd part will be posted soon.

She lowkey had a big crush on this one guy.

Jongho was just a guy that was the same age as her, and was in another class.

They never had the chance to meet often. She had only glanced at him when she passed by his class or when he passed by her class. 

She couldn't remember when she had exactly started liking him. All she remembers is when she had met him for the first time. 

It was the first day of middle school, she had known where her class was beforehand and was ready to go when Jongho came up to her. Scratching the back of his neck, the boy shyly asked where his class was. 

His voice was smooth and somewhat sweet like honey. She felt her heart skip a beat. She accompanied him to his class, walking side by side.

That moment went by just as quickly as it came. And soon she was left to stand alone in the hallway after a quick 'thanks' and 'goodbye'.  
  
Honestly, she didn't want him to go. 

For three years, she watched him from afar. She watched as he talked to others, had a crush on someone, dated someone, broke up with them. 

She felt pain, but what can she do? He didn't know her, she was just a stranger to him. Just someone he knew. 

Then came another year, the start of high school. She wasn't very excited at first, but when she saw Jongho at the same school, it was like she fell in love again. 

This time, it was her who asked where her class were. It made her even more happy when she knew they were in the same class. 

"I remember when I first talked to you." She was startled by his voice, breaking out of her trance.   
"Really? That was three years ago."   
"I was reminded because of you. You talked to me first." He chuckled. 

She managed to hide a blush from him, and chuckled along. 

But the situation was still the same as the past. He left her in the hallways to greet his other friends. 

It was a little disheartening, but she was just a girl he happened to cross paths with. 

Jongho sat behind her in class, making her a bit self conscious. But after what had happened, she was determined to get rid of her feelings for him. 

Jongho was making it difficult for her to get rid of her tiny crush she had on him.

All of the sudden, he had been awfully nice to her.

Inviting her to eat lunch with him, asking her to accompany him to the snack bar, making random small talks during breaks. 

He had even drew on her favourite sticker on her notebook and she couldn't bring herself to hate the scribble.

Oh boy, she's whipped for him. And he doesn't even know about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of time skips here. Sorry.

Time passes like wind when she was with him. Now, they are in their second year of high school. 

Thankfully (for her), they were still in the same class that year. 

"Is this seat taken?" Jongho asked, eyes wide like a puppy.

She just shook her head, shocked at the question. 

He happily set down his bag on the table, inching his seat closer to her. She could feel his chest almost touching her arm. She let out an awkward cough to cover the blush on her face. 

"You still draw? I haven't seen you draw in quite a while." Jongho commented. 

She bit her lips to prevent a smile blooming on her lips. 

"You noticed?"   
"Yeah, you used to scribble on your notebooks and textbooks. After a while you stopped doing so." He tapped his finger on the table. "Why?"

She shifted in her seat, turning to face him. It was a bad idea to do so because their faces were just inches away. 

That moment was interrupted as one of his friends threw a paper ball at him. 

"Get a room, you two lovebirds!" The friend ran away.

Unfortunately for him, Jongho was fast enough to catch up to him. It was hilarious to see the sight, she let out a soft giggle. 

Jongo returned to his seat after a while, out of breath from chasing and arguing with his friend. She giggled at him and he grumbled. Though she did fail to hide her blush just now. 

Jongho could feel his cheeks getting warmer too.

○

After homeroom and one class later, Jongho whipped his head towards her. With her head propped on her arm, she looked at him with confusion.

"You still haven't told me why you stopped drawing for a while." 

She giggled at his statement, finding it funny how he is still hung up on that.

Jongho scrunched up his nose at her, knowing exactly why she had giggled. Her giggles sounded like music to his ears though, so no complaining. 

"My homeroom teacher got mad at me because I drew on his exercise book. He told me to stop drawing on his books." She shrugged.  
"That's the reason? I can't believe it." He huffed. 

It was just a random situation she got herself into, she couldn't stop herself from being happy about it. She got to talk to Jongho, her crush.

  
○ 

She couldn't help but feel weird at his behaviour nowadays. 

Jongho was really trying to be her friend? 

Though he did try last year, but it wasn't to the point that he would stuck to her like glue.

In the past, there was always an invisible wall between them. Jongho had always kept a distance from her. (Which was hurtful to say at least.) It was only a "classmate" relationship. 

Now, he's her best friend, stuck by her side. 

But the relationship they had terrified her. What if they suddenly don't hang out anymore? What if he got a significant other and ignores her? What if she's stuck in the "best friends" zone?

That last one terrified her the most, to be honest. 

"Hey!! Are you listening?" Jongho waved a hand in front of her.   
"Huh?" She looked up at him, the pencil in her hand dropped.  
"I said, are you going to the snack bar? My treat."   
"Oh. Yeah. Sure." 

She closed her textbook and got up, smoothing her skirt. 

The two walked side by side in silence, no one starting the conversation. She was too deep in her thoughts anyway. 

Jongho's lips curved into a frown as he saw her daydreaming. He wanted her to look at him. 

"Jongie." She mumbled his nickname.  
"Hm?" He hummed in responce, blushing a tiny bit at the nickname.   
"Why are we friends? Why did you approach me all of the sudden?" 

Jongho stopped in this tracks. He turned to look at her face, showing confusion. 

"What do you mean why? I just wanted to be friends with you." He squinted his eyes at her. 

Oh he is going to hate this conversation. 

"Last year you did this too. Just to put up a wall between us after."   
"What do you mean I put up this wall? It was you who didn't want to talk to me." He could feel anger rising, what did she mean by why?

A few seconds of silence passed, he sighed. 

"It doesn't matter anymore. It was in the past." Jongho glanced at his watch. "Let's head back, class is starting." 

She grabbed for his wrist. 

"Wait. Just tell me why you want to be friends with me."   
"Why do we even had this conversation in the first place? Do I need a reason to?"   
"There must be a reason!"  
"Why is it important to you?"  
"Just tell me."  
"Just stop!"

Jongho yelled, flicking her hand away. Regret washed over him as he saw tears forming in her eyes. 

"Sorry. Sorry. It was stupid of me. You should go." She mumbled, turning away and ran. 

It frustrated Jongho. Does he need to tell her a reason? 

~~he just wanted to be closer to her.~~

○

  
She washed her face with refreshing cold water, waking herself up from the daydream. 

It was stupid of her to let her insecurities get the best of her. She should just be grateful that he was talking to her. 

She got back to class late, apologizing for her tardiness. The teacher waved her off accepting her apology and warning her to not do it again.

It was awkward to sit next to him when they had just argued. 

She took a sticky note and scribbled 'I'm sorry :(" on it. She stuck the note on the edge of his textbook. 

Jongho glanced at the note, then glanced at her. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at her for too long. 

'I'm sorry for shouting at you too.'

○

"Jongie!" She tapped his shoulder, making him stop abruptly. "Finished practice?"  
"Uh, yeah. Why are you still here?"   
"I waited for you! Let's have dinner, my treat."

Before he could argue, he was pulled towards the school gates. 

The two stayed silent, walking through the busy streets, holding hands and walking side by side. She managed a small smile at him, enjoying the happy moment. 

For her, their friendship is more important than her feelings for him. 

But Jongho doesn't feel that way. 

○

"Hey, Jongie." She called out to him.   
"What's up, pumpkin?" Jongho looked up from his phone. 

They were hanging out inside her room, doing nothing in particular. She felt bored, and wanted to do something at least. 

"Let's bake something." She shrugged.   
"What do you have in mind?" He sighed, but was totally up for the idea.   
"Cookies." 

She got up and rushed to the kitchen excitedly. She checked what they needed for the ingredients, wrote them down in a list. 

Jongho was, a little, excited too. 

It was like they were on a date. 

○

"No, Jongie. Do it like this."   
Jongho was mixing the ingredients in his bowl when she said that.

She placed her hands on top of his, guiding them to mix the ingredients slowly. However, she couldn't see the bright red blush that was evident on his cheeks. 

"Okay." He managed squeaked out. 

She patted his shoulders and went back to making her own cookies. 

For once, Jongho was glad that he made a mistake. 

○ 

Time had passed again, now they were in the third year of high school. 

There were tons of times when she wanted to confess to him. Like that one time when they held hands while walking in the park, when they had to shelter themselves from the rain at the bus stop. Or when they had shared earphones while chilling at the cafe.

At those moments, she wanted to confess to him. But she couldn't muster up enough courage to do so. He had always been confessed to, she didn't want to annoy him like they did. 

Jongho, on the other hand, had been sending her various gestures to show her his feelings. But he wasn't sure if she had noticed them, he was to shy to ask. 

This year they weren't the same class anymore. Jongho felt scared, scared that she won't talk to him anymore, like before. 

He decided to confess. It's now or never. 

○ 

"So, do you wanna talk about?" She nervously chuckled. 

It would be a lie to say that she wasn't nervous. She was, ever since Jongho had pulled her aside that morning, telling her to meet him at the park at night.

She noticed that he was nervous too. 

"I like you." Jongho blurted. 

Before she could say anything, he rambled on. 

"I liked you ever since you were in my class. I wasn't sure if I liked you before. Now I am." He twirled his fingers around. 

"I don't know if you like me back though, but that's okay. I just want you to know, pumpkin." He managed to look up to her and gave her a small smile. 

At that moment, she couldn't muster a word. So, she hugged him, snuggled her face on his fluffy hoodie. 

"Me too. I like you too." She mumbled. 

Jongho's eyes went wide, eyes sparkling. He would never let himself forget this moment. 

She thought that she was just someone he knows at first. 

Gladly, Jongho had proved her wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this boy so much uwu this was just kinda a fluff without much plot but thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please stay safe and wash your hands!!! 
> 
> jongieofmyeye.carrd.co


End file.
